Tomorrow Never Come (one shoot)
by Miyuki Amaya
Summary: Besok tidak akan pernah datang. Bukankah sesuatu datang kadang terlambat?


" **TOMORROW NEVER COME"**

TITLE : Besok Tidak Pernah Datang

AUTHOR : Amaya Miyuki-Nadia Azzahra

GENRE : Romance, Drama, Sad, Tragedy, Hurt.

RATE : T

LENGTH : One Shoot

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

CAST : Hyuga Neji, TenTen, Other.

A/N : Hy minna... Konbanwa ne~~ Apa kabar kalian semua? Aku muncul lagi dengan FF baru ku. Judulnya sudah tertera diatas, semoga kalian suka ya.. Dan bagi kalian yang ngerasa pernah baca FF yang kayak gini, maka firasat kalian bener. Aku dapat ide dari FF Kyuhyun yang dibuat oleh seorang author yang aku sudah lupa namanya (mohon maaf ya aku agak sulit mengingat nama orang). Judulnya kalo gk salah kayak gitu juga, cuman cast-nya aja yang beda. Ohke! Enjoy ne~ Minna... RCL please...

DICTIONARY : BTS=Back To Story. BDH=Baca Dalam Hati. (*...)=Author lagi ngomong.

Hari, Waktu : Senin, 1 September 2015. 20:35 WITA.

_GK SUKA? GK USAH BACA!_

'Tringggggggggggggg...'

Suara decitan antara gesekan roda kereta api dan relnya itu membuat orang-orang yang ada didalam kereta mulai bangun dna bersiap untuk keluar.

"Kereta Api Jurusan Suna-Konoha telah tiba, diharapkan para penumpang keluar dengan tertib", suara itu menggema diantara riuhnya stasiun kota konoha hari itu.

Seorang lelaki nampak memerhatikan seorang gadis dari kursi tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang gadis itu. Meskipun dia hanya bisa melihat sedikit dari wajah gadis itu tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin berhenti melakukannya hingga orang disebelahnya menyadarkannya. Laki-laki itu tersadar dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang sama sekali tidak banyak sambil tetap melirik gadis di depannya yang masih tertidur pulas. Dia sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya di dekat gadis itu agar gadis itu terbangun dan ternyata berhasil.

"Emhhh...(menggeliat) sudah sampai ya? (menengok kanan-kiri)", gadis tomboy itu berbicara sendiri sedangkan laki-laki berambut panjang itu masih menatapnya lekat.

Gadis itu menatapnya sedikit terkejut begitu juga dengannya, dia langsung memalingkan wajah dan membungkuk meminta maaf lalu keluar kereta.

'grep' (tas ransel dianggat)

'tap' (kaki menapak tanah)

"Sore lagi ya? Membosankan!"

Gadis itu berbicara pelan lalu berjalan menembus keramaian stasiun kota sore itu. Entah dia sadar atau tidak, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi jangan panggil dia 'TenTen si Ahli Taijutsu Jepang' kalau tidak bisa merasakannya, walaupun ramai seperti ini dia juga tetap bisa merasakan kehadiran orang itu. TenTen secara tiba-tiba menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, tentu saja karena Neji sudah bersembunyi. Neji tersenyum menyeringai sambil terengah-engah karena kejadian mendadak tadi, dia pikir dia hampir menang dan akan segera mengetahui dimana rumah gadis tomboy itu. Setelah merasa aman dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, tapi apa dia yakin dia sudah aman?

Saat orang yang berlalu lalang mulai lengang, TenTen tiba-tiba berbalik dan tidak menyisakan waktu untuk Neji bersembunyi, walhasil dia ketahuan. TenTen menghampirinya sambil mengehentakkan kaki dan menyiapkan tinju andalannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Neji, bukannya lari dia malah tetap berdiri disana dengan detakkan jantung yang semakin cepat, secepat irama hentakkan kaki TenTen.

'DEG'

'Hek!' (nafas tercekat)

TenTen menarik kerah baju Neji dan melemparnya kebelakang hingga menabrak dinding. Tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung bertiak sambil menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu? Kau mengenal ku? Apa yang kau inginkan dari ku? Apa kau selalu mengikuti ku? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau mengikuti ku? Kau ingin berniat jahat padaku hah?... Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau bisu? Gagu? Tuli? Atau apa hah? AYO CEPAT JAWAB! Siapa kau dan apa mau mu hah?!"

Neji masih diam membisu, seakan linglung, yang dia lihat hanyalah mata TenTen yang selama 4 bulan ini sudah mencuri hatinya.

Kesal, TenTen pun menarik Neji kesebuah gang yang cukup sempit dan sepi, dia menghempaskan (melempar) Neji ke dinding semen gedung dibelakangnya. Akhirnya Neji tersadar dan meringis kesakitan lalu menatap TenTen yang sudah sangat marah dibuatnya. Dia berusaha berdiri dan menjawab pertanyaan TenTen satu per satu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan orang jahat. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan mu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba berteman dengan mu. Aku hanya ingin mencoba berbicara dengan mu walau hanya sekali. Aku tidak bermaksud menakut-nakuti atau membuat mu marah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalau aku mengganggu mu", Neji menatap mata TenTen lagi.

TenTen melihat mata itu, mata pucat dari laki-laki asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tersihir olehnya dan juga tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang... untuk pertama kalinya.

TenTen tersadar lalu dengan cepat berbalik, dia berniat pergi tapi tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dengan lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kita mengobrol sebentar?"

"(berbalik) Inikan sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Besok saja!", TenTen berbicara sambil melirik kesana kemari untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Tapi bagaimana?"

"Kutunggu kau besok di Cafe Ichiraku pukul 09:00 pagi. Kalau terlambat atau tidak datang, maka kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan ku lagi!", TenTen menatap Neji lembut tapi dengan nada mengancam.

TenTen berbalik lalu berlari keluar dari gang itu, dia berlari meninggalkan Neji yang tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannhya selama 4 bulan ini (*jadi stalker maksudnya ). Tapi belum sempat terlalu lama dia terdiam, dia tiba-tiba saja berlari mengejar TenTen lagi. Saat itu dia melihat TenTen sudah ada diseberang rel kereta api, jadi dia harus berteriak.

"HEY! (melambaikan tangan) SIAPA NAMAMU?"

Tenten menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Neji melambaikan tangan.

"APA?", TenTen ikut berteriak.

"SIAPA NAMAMU?", Neji berteriak sekali lagi.

"TEN TEN..."

"O.K. TENTEN-CHAN...(tersenyum manis)"

'tring..tring.. tring..' (suara tanda bahwa kereta akan lewat)

TenTen tersentak, '-chan' ? Apa laki-laki itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan suffiks '-chan' ? Senyuman tiba-tiba saja terlukis dipipi tan miliknya. Karna saking senangnya TenTen hampir saja melupakan satu hal, 'nama laki-laki itu'. Dia berbalik tapi...

'trettttttttttttdrtttttttttttttttttttttttdrttttttttttdrtttttt...'

Kereta api melintas didepannya. Saat kereta api itu berlalu Neji sudah tidak ada disana, dia memanyunkan sedikit bibirnya lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ah... besok juga aku akan tahu...", TenTen berjalan menyusuri jalan sepi menuju rumahnya.

...

 _Tomorrow You Will Never Know.._

 _Cause, Tomorrow Never Come..._

'cuit..cuit..cuit' 'wushh... wushh... wushh'

Decitan burung dan hembusan angin musim gugur menemani langkah tak beraturan gadis berkulit mocca caramel itu. Gadis itu mengenakan dress krim selutut, high heels berwarna nut, dengan rambut coklat kehitamannya yang dibiarkan terurai hingga sepinggang. Jalannya nampak tidak karuan, bukan karena dia mabuk tentunya, tapi karena sepatu high heels-nya yang sepertinya 'terlalu tinggi' (*3 cm-tinggi kan?:)). Jadi dia tidak henti-hentinya memegangi kaki dan ujung dress selutut-nya, sampai-sampai orang di sekitarnya yang melihat jadi bingung sendiri. Bahkan tadi ada anak kecil yang bertanya kenapa dia berjalan terhuyung-huyung seperti orang mabuk. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga pertama kali pakai baju cewek, ya gitu deh jadinya...

"Ishhh.. aduhduhduh.. urhgg.. iiiihhh... aku tidak akan pernah pakai baju dan sepatu aneh ini lagi (BDH)"

TenTen kembali mengeluh entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia berusaha memperbaiki letak sepatunya, tapi sepertinya sepatunya itu tidak mau memendek. Gaunnya-... Ups!.. Aku lupa, itu juga bukan miliknya. Itu milik kaka perempuannya, Hinata. Berkebalikan dari TenTen yang sepertinya sangat sangar, Hinata justru sangat kalem dan girly. Sangat tidak mungkin atlet bela diri seperti si TenTen punya baju se-perempuan itu. Tapi kalau celana jeans, boxer, kaus oblong, baju training, jaket bola, sabuk karate dan taekwondo, atau sarung tinju pasti ada dalam lemarinya, dan juga, sudah pasti tidak akan ada dilemari Hinata. Kecuali, TenTen sudah kehabisan tempat untuk meletakkan koleksi celana jeans-nya.

TenTen kembali berusaha berjalan dengan anggun, karena sepertinya dia akhirnya sadar kalau dari tadi dia diperhatikan oleh orang-orang. Akhirnya setelah 30 menit yang penuh penderitaan berlalu, dia sampai di Cafe Ichiraku. Dia membuka pintu cafe dan..

'cringg..'

Bel diatas pintu itupun berbunyi, menandakan ada orang yang masuk. Ayame, si resepsionis tersenyum ramah pada TenTen dan berbicara padanya.

"Irasshaimase...Silakan masuk.. Apa anda sudah memesan tempat nona?"

"Eh? Belum.. kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh.. Tidak apa-apa kok, kalau begitu anda silakan duduk di mana saja, kecuali meja yang ada angkanya."

"Emh..(mengangguk).. Oh iya, apa tadi ada orang yang mencari ku?"

"Mencari anda? (berusaha mengingat)"

"Iya, nama ku TenTen apa ada yang mencari ku?"

"Sepertinya sih tidak ada nona. Memangnya siapa namanya?"

"Eh? Namanya? (terkejut) Namanya.. emm? Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi dia laki-laki, tinggi, putih, rambutnya panjang diikat ujungnya dan matanya putih pucat. Bagaimana, ada tidak?"

"emmm... Jadi dia kencan dengan orang yang dia sendiri tidak tahu siapa namanya? Apa dia tidak takut ya kalu terjadi sesuatu? Aneh sekali,,(BDH)"  
"Hey! (melambaikan tangan didepan wajah Ayame) Daijobuka?"

"Eh! (tersadar) emhh.. Tidak, sepertinya tidak ada. Sumimasen, TenTen-san..."

"Ahh~~(mengibaskan tangan) tidak apa-apa kok. Ya sudah, ja matte ne~.. emm,,(melirik tag name) Ayame-san"

"ee,, ha'i.. arigatou.. (membungkuk)"

TenTen berjalan menuju meja dekat kaca jendela di pojok cafe itu. Dari sana dia bisa melihat orang-orang berjalan dengan cepat menuju 'ke tempat yang dia tidak tahu ada di mana'. TenTen duduk dikursinya dan memandang keluar..

'TenTen Inner'

'kemana dia? Masa belum datang? Apa dia tidak datang yaa? Akh! Padahalkan aku sudah berdandan seperti ini!... Eh? Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tidak datang? Bukannya bagus, aku bisa pulang dan santai menikmati hari cuti ku... Tapi dia kan sudah janji? Masa dia mengingkarinya?... Mungkin dia lupa!... Masa? Benarkah? Tapi kan dia bilang-... kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?... eh? Tidak juga sih, aku tidak memikirkannya kok! Aku, aku, aku hanya tidak suka dibohongi... Jangan-jangan aku?... Arghh! Sudah lah! Kalau sampai jam 10 nanti dia tidak datang, Awas saja! Akan ku pukul dai dengan Jyuuken atau Haku Roku Juu Yon Shoo! Awas kau pria aneh!"

"Mungkin dia terlambat... 1 jam lagi.. (BDH)"

'tik, tok, tik, tok,'

Jam didinding cafe itu terus saja berdetak. Orang-orang datang sillih berganti, datang dan pergi, hilang dan berlalu.

'kring...'

Bel diatas pintu itu berbunyi, untuk kesekian kalinya. TenTen kembali menoleh, untuk kesekian kalinya juga. Tapi...

""Irasshaimase...Silakan masuk.. Apa anda sudah memesan tempat tuan?"

Bukan, itu bukan! Itu bukan laki-laki yang ditunggunya. Itu bukan.. Neji. Dia pun kembali tertunduk.

"Mungkin si aneh itu salah naik kereta.. Jadi.. dia terlambat.."

Jam dinding itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15:00. Make up yang dipakai TenTen mulai luntur dan rambutnya sudah tidak serapi 6 jam yang lalu. Dia sudah memesan coffe latte, milk shake, dan kue tart hanya untuk menunggu laki-laki itu.

'TenTen Inner'

'Kenapa aku menunggunya? Memangnya apa yang ku tunggu darinya? Dia kan biasa saja. Wajahnya? badannya? rambutnya? warna kulitnya? Semuannya biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya mata pucatnya yang- Eh?!"

"Maaf nona, cafenya sudah mau tutup, apa orang yang anda tunggu masih belum datang?", seorang pelayan menghampiri TenTen.

"Eh? Tutup ya? Emm,, ya sudah.. Maaf.."

TenTen mengangkat tas kecilnya lalu berjalan keluar menuju pintu..

'kringgg...'

Bel itu kembali berbunyi, tapi bukan karena ada yang datang, melainkan karena ada yang pergi. TenTen duduk di bawah Gazebo itu, dia menatap jam tangan coklatnya, 18:00..

"Masih jam 6, aku masih bisa menunggunya hingga jam 9 malam nanti.. Hinata-nee juga tidak akan marah, iyakan?"

TenTen kembali menunggu laki-laki itu, dia menjadikan tangannya sendiri sebagai tumpuannya. Sedangkan dilain tempat terlihat banyak tv di sebuah toko. Ada beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan kaca toko itu, sedang menunggu pembawa acara televisi itu menyampaikan berita selanjutnya.

"Baiklah pemirsa kita beralih ke berita selanjutnya. Pagi tadi sekitar pukul 9 waktu Konoha Tengah, ditemukan mayat laki-laki berumur 21 tahun di sebuah gang kecil berjarak sekitar 400 meter dari stasiun kota. Laki-laki itu ditemukan dengan 2 luka tusukan di perut. Di duga dia adalah korban pembunuhan. Hingga sekarang kepolisian setempat masih berusaha menyelidiki motif dan mencari pelaku pembunuhan sadis tersebut. Korban berinisial 'HN' Berikut liputannya kami berikan..."

 **~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~**

 **~~~~EPILOGUE~~~~**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih menunggunya. Setiap hari aku selalu pergi kesana. Dari jarum panjang menunjuk angka 9, hingga jarum panjang itu kembali mununjuk angka yang sama. Aku masih menunggunya. Apa sebenarnya yang ku tunggu? Siapa yang ku tunggu? Dress cream selutut itu masih setia menetap ditubuhku. Begitu juga jam tangan coklat itu, masih setia menemani ku,, menunggunya. Meja dan kursi dipojok cafe, jam dinding berwarna biru, dan bel itu.. juga masih ada di tempatnya.. sama seperti ku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggunya.. Mungkin sudah cukup (sangat) lama.. Kau ada dimana sekarang? Apa kau sudah lupa? Apa kau masih salah naik kereta? Aku,, bahkan masih belum tahu siapa namamu... Aku menunggu mu, di cafe Ichiraku pukul 9, di meja paling pojok, dekat jendela... Kau, yang aku tidak tahu namanya...

"Dia tidak datang,, lagi.. (tersenyum hambar).. ", TenTen mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, menatap ribuan bintang diatas sana.

"Mungkin besok.. ya! Pasti besok! Aku akan menunggu mu... Datanglah besok,,, aneh..."

...

 _Besok, Dia tidak akan datang,_

 _Besok tidak akan pernah datang..._

 _Hyuga Neji, tidak akan pernah datang,_

 _Dia... SUDAH MATI..._

 _ **~~~~~~BESOK TIDAK AKAN PERNAH DATANG~~~~~~**_


End file.
